


The Way

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Everyone is referenced at least once, Spur of the moment trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: In which two chosen decide to go on a spur of the moment trip to America.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the song, "The Way" by Fastball while reading this.
> 
> This was not edited beyond making sure that spelling errors were taken care of.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You want to go on a trip, with me?"

"Sure, we won't even have to tell anyone. It can just be us, exploring who we are. We can have the time for ourselves."

"Just you, me, and our digimon?"

"Yes, of course they'll come with us!"

"Won't the others...wonder what happened to us?"

"Probably, but it would be nice. I want a chance to go somewhere. I don't want to have it preplanned. I don't want to have to think about things that may or may not happen. Just, a chance to be spontaneous."

"Sure,"

"We can-wait, you're agreeing?"

"Of course I'm agreeing. We can get tickets, leave Japan tomorrow. I have my passport,"

"I have mine too."

"Where do we want to go first?"

"America,"

"And after that?"

"That's the beauty of not knowing. We can figure out as we go. I'll get us tickets."

"What will we tell the others?"

"Just draft a note, leave it on the desk, someone is sure to find it. Come on, I'm going to get tickets. It may be more expensive because it's last minute. But, I don't want the chance to slip us by."

"I'll get the note written."

There's a click and the figure is by themself. They set the phone down, already picking up a pen an paper.

_Good afternoon,_

_When you find this letter, I'll be on a spur of the moment trip. Of course I'll have Tailmon with me. Rent is already set up to come out of my account. See you in a couple of weeks!_

_Hikari_

She sets the pen and paper on the counter for her flatmate to see when she got off work that morning and went to her room, packing what she thought she might need, taking no more than a week and a half's worth of clothing. They could figure out stuff while they were on the road.

She grinned when there was a notice for flight information, alerting Takeru that she would meet him in less than two hours at the airport. She glanced around the apartment, Tailmon tucked in the crock of one arm while her suitcase was in the other.

***

**Postcard one**

We're currently in Vegas! Takeru is showing off all of his card skills. We don't have international calling or we would answer the phones, sorry! We are having fun and the hotels you can get here are fantastic!

Love,  
Hikari & Takeru

~~~

Taichi looked up from the postcard, frowning as he flipped it over, dialing a number and holding the cell phone up to his ear.

"Taichi, do you know what time it is?" Yamato's voice echoes in the apartment as Taichi puts him on speaker.

"Yeah, I just got home from work. You know how Miyako called and said Hikari had left a note?" Taichi asked, flipping the postcard over, trying to figure out if it was fake or not.

"Yeah, where Takeru and Hikari went on a trip, right?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I also just got home from work, sorry for calling so late." Taichi said.

"Late? It's nearly four in the morning." Yamato complained. "But, continue on."

"Well, you know how we haven't heard from Takeru in about a week?" Taichi asked.

"He's been busy writing, I've told a lot of you this. He does this. He'll come out of his hole in a couple of days. Patamon is sure to keep him on track." Yamato complained. "Can I go back to bed yet?"

"Well, it looks like he and Hikari are in Vegas." Taichi said. "I got a postcard from Hikari. It's from Vegas."

"Vegas...? Like, the United States Vegas?" Yamato said with a frown. 

"Yes, that Vegas." Taichi said, waving the postcard, though Yamato would be unable to see it.

"What would they possibly be doing in Vegas?" Yamato asked.

"Hikari wrote about Takeru showing off his card skills. Beyond that, it didn't really say anything other than they don't have international calling, otherwise they would pick up their phones. What is Vegas known for?" Taichi asked.

"Gambling, alcohol, and drive-thru churches you can get married at." Yamato said tiredly. "Can I go back to bed now? We can pick this up later."

"Yeah, I suppose we can." Taichi said. "Talk to you in the morning,"

"That sounds like a threat."

***

**Postcard two**

Greetings from Napa, California. We got to see the Hot Air balloon festival. Patamon was convinced he could fly higher than the balloons. It lead to an interesting game of who could get away with being Angemon and Angewomon the longest before someone noticed. Hikari and I are doing well!

Love,  
Takeru & Hikari

~~~

"Daisuke, I want to fly against hot air balloons!"

Chibimon bounced on Daisuke's chest, the young man looking at the postcard and gapping at the words written. He adjusted his grip on the phone, sitting up and making sure Chibimon didn't fall. "Napa Valley, California is one of the most romantic sites someone can visit while they're in America Miyako!"

"Okay, just because they're there-" Miyako said, her voice sounding further away as Daisuke lets out a whine into the receiver.

"Hot air balloons!"

"I thought you were over your crush on Hikari? It has been years Daisuke, years." Miyako said. "Taichi received a postcard from Hikari and Takeru about a week ago. They were in Vegas at the time."

"What if they went to America to elope?" Daisuke asked. "What if I lose my chance forever?"

"You lost that chance before we got out of school Daisuke." Miyako commented, voice cold. "Are you going to call and whine because they're having fun?"

"No, but I'm worried." Daisuke began, before he let out a sigh. "Ken's calling, I'll let you go."

"Enjoy," Miyako said, Daisuke hanging up and switching the call over to Ken, looking at the postcard one last time before setting it on his table as he and Ken began to talk.

***

**Postcard three**

We went over to Mendocino. It has a lovely view of many great redwoods. Never seen such beautiful trees in my life. Most of them are bigger than the old dark towers. Just wanted to say that we were thinking of you! Hope your police training is going well!

Love,  
Hikari & Takeru

~~~

Ken set the postcard on the table, rubbing his temples as he considered the possibilities before him. He recalled Taichi mentioning a postcard after a week of no one hearing from either Takeru or Hikari. Daisuke mentioned getting one shortly after the first showed up.

"Ken?"

He glanced down at Wormmon, offering him a smile. "It seems as if our friends are doing well." He said in regards to the postcard he had received. "They're somewhere in California."

"That's good," Wormmon said, looking at the postcard curiously. "Will you tell the others?"

"No, I think this will be our secret." Ken said with a wink, picking up the digimon and walking out of the room.

**Postcard four**

Portland, Oregon has some of the best donuts that I've ever seen! The digimon absolutely love them. Once we're done here, Hikari has found a goat farm that she wants to check out for a couple of days in Washington, we're thinking of going to Mt Rainier once we're done. She's gotten some of the most lovely pictures of the rose garden here in Portland. We'll have lots of pictures for you to see. I'm glad we were able to make it in time for them to bloom. Hope all is well!

Love,  
Takeru & Hikari

~~~~

Sora smiled at the postcard, looking at the picture of the Rose gardens on the front as she pinned it to the fridge. "No Taichi, I haven't heard anything other than this one postcard, but it seems like your sister is doing fine."

"Why wouldn't she send me another one?" Taichi asked, looking up from his phone at the kitchen table. "Do you think that they're okay?"

"They're adults, and they have their digimon with them." Sora pointed out, glancing towards Piyomon with a smile. "Even if something bad were to happen, I do believe that they can take care of themselves."

"I suppose, I'm just worried that-" Taichi sighed, giving up in frustration.

"You're an older brother, of course you're worried. Have you talked to Yamato about it?" Sora asked.

"He said they're adults and to let them do what they want." Taichi said, glancing at Sora. "Do you really think that's a good thing to do?"

"Of course," she said with a nod. "Now, ready for dinner?"

"Food?" Agumon asked, a grin on his face as Sora responds in agreement.

***

**Postcard five**

We know that you've been to America before and lived in New York, but if you get a chance, take Palmon to Mt Rainier, it's absolutely gorgeous. It also has snow on its peak year round. When we get back, we should totally through a get together! It's been a while.

Love,  
Hikari & Takeru

~~~~

Mimi smiled at the postcard, turning it over and looking at the picture of the mountain. "Honestly Taichi, I think you're worried about nothing."

"The first card was from Vegas Mimi." Taichi groused. "You know what they say about Vegas?"

"They offer the most marriage certificates," Mimi suggested.

"Yes, marriage. Drive-thru weddings. What if they did something-" Taichi begins.

"They're both adults Taichi. Really, you're worried about nothing. They're doing well, they're having fun. Let them have this, okay?" Mimi suggested.

"That's my sister though," Taichi sighed.

"Yes, and that's Takeru's brother." Mimi repeated. "Look, I have to go get ready for a show. Can we talk about this later? They'll be fine."

"Okay, good luck Mimi. Break a leg." Taichi said, smiling and hanging up before she could get a chance to respond.

***

**Postcard six**

Greetings from the beach! I know you don't get away from your computer enough. Here's a reminder that fun in the sun does exist! Take the time to rest, and realize that not everything is a computer. The beaches in California are nice, and Knotts Berry Farm was an experience to be had again!

With lots of love,  
Takeru & Hikari

~~~

"I was told to get away from my computer." Koushiro sighed, glancing towards Tentomon.

"They were correct in assuming that you don't leave it often." The digimon suggested, tapping his claws together. "Will you take a break?"

"I suppose," He said, glancing towards his laptop. "How do you think they're doing?"

"Just fine," Tentomon said. "They're enjoying themselves, we all need a break every once in a while."

"Breaks, fine." Koushiro got up, stretching and revealing in his spine cracking. "Let's go get lunch,"

***

**Postcard seven**

I have never seen so many people before in my life, you would absolutely enjoy it Miyako. There are a lot of cute boys for you to see too. My half of the rent has been sent in, I won't leave you hanging. I'm excited to bring you the stuff we got when we get back!

Love,  
Hikari & Takeru

~~~

"No, they didn't give me an exact spot of where they were." Miyako said with a shake of her head. "Sorry Taichi, but they did mention bringing us back souvenirs."

"Well, that's reassuring. I wonder how they're getting around everywhere. Do you think they rented a car?" Taichi asked.

"They haven't mentioned and there is no way for us to get a message to them to ask. They have their D-terminals turned off. I already tried that." Miyako said. "Tried that when I realized that Hikari had left. Now, I'm not saying there will be any issues, but they're fine."

"I'm guessing Yamato called?" Taichi asked.

"I called him before I called you. He's just as worried about Takeru as you are about Hikari." Miyako promised. "But, it will be okay."

"I trust your judgement, thanks." Taichi said, hanging up the phone call. Miyako glanced at Hawkmon, the digimon returning her gaze.

"Do you believe that they are safe?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Miyako said with a grin. "They're having fun is all."

***

**Postcard eight**

Honestly, we couldn't decide what the best place to send you a card was from, so we decided it would be from Brunswick, Georgia. It has a lot of historical sites, and you should come visit sometime! Good luck in your upcoming tournament.

Love,

Takeru & Hikari

~~~

Iori smiled at the short but sweet card, having heard from the others by now what Takeru and Hikari were probably up to. He hadn't been the first to notice that they had disappeared, and had only found out when Taichi had sent him an email.

"Is that from the missing duo?" Armadimon asked, glancing up from where he had been chowing down on some food.

"Yes, it seems like they're in Georgia and enjoying their time there." Iori said, placing the postcard on the table. "I'll pass the information on to Taichi, but it will have to be after my practice. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course," the digimon said, nodding. Iori smiled, patting his friend's head before walking out of the apartment.

***

**Postcard nine**

When you have the spare time, New York would do wonders for you! The musicals, the food. Everything about it seems like a place that you could get out of your skin and relax! You're almost done with medical school too.

Love,  
Hikari and Takeru

~~~

Jyou smiled at the postcard, setting his pen to the side and rubbing at his eyes. He was hunched over his books, the postcard having been brought in by Gomamon.

"Does that mean we get to visit?" Gomamon asked, jumping up on Jyou's lap to look at the postcard.

"Maybe, but it will have to be after the final exams for school." Jyou said, resting a hand on Gomamon's back and smiling.

"Taichi was saying that-" he began.

"I know, but I seriously doubt that they got married while they were out of country." Jyou said, setting the postcard down. "You and I will take a trip, get out of here when we have the time, okay?"

"I would like that." The digimon said, happily taking the moment to just enjoy the time with his partner.

***

**Postcard ten**

New Orleans has the best music scene that Hikari and I have seen throughout our trip of the United States. It's nearing on three months since we've been gone. But we're hitting up Hawaii and then heading back home. You need to see the music scene in New Orleans, it would be good for you.

See you soon,  
Takeru & Hikari

~~~

Yamato smiled as he looked at the small postcard and the cramped writing in his brother's hand. He had received it a day ago, and had been thrilled to hear that they would be returning home soon.

He glanced up when he heard his phone ring, picking it up and clearing his throat.

"Yamato speaking,"

"Hey bro, think you can give Hikari and me a ride from the airport?" Takeru asked.

"When did you guys...?" Yamato is already moving, gathering his car keys.

"About twenty minutes ago. We're beat." Takeru said. "Taichi is already planning on throwing us a party. Then had to explain that he wasn't able to get us because he totalled his car, though it wasn't his fault."

"We have a bet going." Yamato said, walking out of the door with Gabumon to get his car.

"A bet?" Takeru asked.

"You and Hikari eloped while you were in Vegas. This was all an elaborate plan to make sure that no one knew you were getting married. Taichi is absolutely positive that you got married in Vegas. I don't think so." Yamato explained as he got into his car, switching the call to bluetooth.

"And where do you fall on this?" Takeru asked.

"You didn't married the first time you were in Vegas." Yamato said.

"We only went to Vegas once," Takeru said. "So, by virtue of that bet, you lost."

"Yamato!" Hikari's voice is suddenly on the phone, Yamato blinking. "No, neither Takeru nor I got married while we were in America."

"While you were in America?" Yamato asked.

"We also visited Paris for a couple of days," Hikari said with a grin. "I got to meet your grandfather. Interesting man,"

"Paris," Yamato replied.

"Hey-" Takeru's voice is muffled but he's pulling the phone away, letting out a sigh. "How soon will you be here?"

"Ten minutes, I have to go." Yamato said, hanging up and calling Taichi.

"I think we both lost that bet." He said when Taichi answered. "But, do you have everyone ready? They're here and I can take them straight to wherever you have set up for a party?"

"Short notice, but I can do it. And you're sure they didn't get married while in Vegas?" Taichi asked.

"Or while they were in Paris." Yamato confirmed.

"I'll get everyone ready. I need an hour." Taichi said.

"I can do an hour," Yamato responded, glancing at Gabumon with a smile. "The park?"

"Of course," Taichi said.

****

Hikari peers blearily at the park, frowning.

"I thought you said you would drop us off at our apartments?" Takeru asked, muffling a yawn. Patamon was dozing on his lap, Tailmon sound asleep on Hikari's.

"It's a welcome home party," Yamato said with a grin. "And a, you better apologize for scaring us like that."

"Spur of the moment Yamato," Hikari said, leaning forward and patting his shoulder.

"Also, several of us have bets going on." Yamato said, parking. The humans and digimon got out of the car, heading to the park. In the distance, Hikari could see everyone. She glanced at Takeru, the blond making a face.

"I was looking forward to sleeping today." He sighed.

"Guess we have to adjust back to Japan time at some point." Hikari pointed out. The pair glance up when they hear their names, Daisuke making a beeline for them.

"Do you know that your brothers are convinced that you eloped?" Daisuke asked, Takeru turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wound me Daisuke, knowing that Hikari and I are merely platonic lovers. We would never get married in such a way." Takeru said with a laugh. Hikari turned her attention to Miyako, letting the scene play out and glad to be back. And pleased to see Koushiro out of his office.

"Did you have fun?" Miyako asked, linking her arm through Hikari's before Taichi got a chance to talk to his sister.

"Yeah, sorry for the short notice. Everything fine in my absence?" Hikari asked.

"Of course," Miyako said with a wink. "Everything went smooth the entire time you were gone."

"Good," Hikari said with a laugh.


End file.
